kalebchannelsfandomcom-20200217-history
Cosmic Fighters 2
Cosmic Fighters 2 is an upcoming horizontal shump, and the sequel to Cosmic Fighters. It will be the first full fledged game released using the Game Maker 8 engine as well as the first feature-length Kaleb Channel game. The game is being designed and produced by Kaleb Parham, and the score composed by Wizzywhipitwonderful. Gameplay The gameplay borrows elements from Cosmic Fighters 1, but overall is a completly different game. Shield System Cosmic Fighters 2 still uses the shield element from the first game, but now gives the player an option of three shields to pick from. 'Straight-' Moves backwards slowly 'Aggressive- '''Moves forwards slowly '''Strategic- '''Is fired out as a ball which can then be controlled to go left or right, but if the shield button is pressed again, then the ball changes into a standard shield which remains immobile for a while. Characters The game has a total of three characters; each with a total of five weapons and six different paintjobs. *Nova: Strengths include it's speed and range. #Wide Forward Shots #Backwards Arrow #Zed Blade *Heart Fighter: Strengths include it's power and range #Love Kills #Power Rings #Zed Blade *Hova: Strengths include it's speed and power #Spear Arrow #Vibrator Pulsator #Zed Sphere Leveling Up and Scoring System The game also retains the leveling up feature that the first game had, but revamps it completely. The player no longer will power up based on their score (now called skill), but based on EXP. which is gained from gems. The gems can be earned by (1) killing enemies and collecting the gems that they release (2) finding mega gems and earning an quick 5,000 EXP. (3) destroying certain segments of a boss or miniboss (4) destroying secret parts of the stage and revealing gems. The player will also earn Hearts when they destroy a boss, which boosts their EXP. tremendously. They can also find fruits, cosmic plates, and other goodies to increase their EXP. The player also scores differently in this game. They still earn various scores for killing enemies, but will no longer earn points for hitting the boss, only destroying him (though a much higher score will be obtained). Like in the previous game, a score of 1,000,000 can easily be obtained, but in this game, a score of 100,000,000 is what will show your true skill. Mutliplayer Multiplayer will be in the game based on what was seen in trailer 4. It will be featured in an update entitled Cosmic Fighters 2 Tournament Addition (which may actually be all multiplayer). Plot The plot surrounds the return of an Entity named Chaos. Chaos was defeated in Cosmic Fighters, and now after several years, he's returned trying the same thing over, but this time it's a little different. This time he's more powerful. Based on an upcoming storyboard trailer, the events from Cosmic Fighters took place over 230 years ago. In order to commerate the day that the orginal three ships (Frenzy Fighter, Heart Fighter, and Physco Fighter) and their pilots (Teyaho, Shelliya, and Patamahyo) defeated Chaos, a holiday has been made to remember them. Characters '''Yuji- '''Yuji is a rich businessman. He is suppossed to be a major asset to the plot, but it is not quite known how yet. '''Serpent-' Serpent is Chaos's sibling who was forced into sleeping five hundred years ago for tricking a more powerful entity, then being found out. By the time it awoke, Chaos had already been defeated and Serpent was now desperately trying to free it's brother from it's tomb. Serpent specailizes in trickery and deciet. '''Chaos- '''Chaos is a powerful entity able to scan a human brain while they are asleep and make aspects of the dream become reality. It has several forms. It's true form is a gigantic skull that can fire off many energy projectiles. It can also expand it's true form to create an ultimate form. The general weakness here is that it's ultimate form exposes the REAL CHAOS, who is nothing more than a purple energy ball with eyes and ram horns. Chaos has expanded upon it's true powers since it's first attack, so it may have different abilities. '''Sejus- '''He helped the original Cosmic Fighters build their power ships and gave them the basic blueprints for the three new ships. He is the most powerful entity in the world. However, because he is an entity, and entities can't kill other entities, he can only help defeat Chaos, not fight him himself. He is one of only a handful of entities to have a gender (most are either genderless). Music The music is being made by Wizzywhipitwonderful. He has decided to make the music similar to many 90's arcade games. A few of the tracks have been uploaded to Youtube. ﻿ Reception Reception of the demo has been widely well recieved﻿. It has been uploaded to softepedia.com and also to several Polish websites. Release Kaleb is aiming for a July 2011 release, but it could be pushed back as far as September. The Multiplayer edition will be uploaded about three months later, since a massive amount of reprogramming must take place. Since Game Maker games can be uploaded onto I-phone and I-pod's, there has been questions of an I-phone version. Kaleb has confirmed there will be no I-phone or I-pod version as of now (because the demo only got 30 plays) and most likely never will. Instead, Kaleb is looking into a PSP version. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Shooters Category:shmups Category:sequels Category:Cosmic Fighters series Category:Kaleb Parham Category:Wizzywhipitwonderful